


Puppy Love

by ListeningBoy



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Intercrural Sex, Pet Play, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has No Genitalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ListeningBoy/pseuds/ListeningBoy
Summary: There were only two things that could get North to relax and take a break, the first being stasis, which she was forced to go into for a few hours each night.The second was the weekly night she spent with her pet.Kinktober Day 9 - Pet Play





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> The title feels a little bland >-< but I'm in a rush to get this out

North was not one to waste time sitting about when there were more important things to be done. Her time in Jericho had forced her to wait idly for too long, and as soon as the revolution was over she threw herself wholeheartedly into as many projects as Markus would assign her to make up for it. Even her off time was spent training and sparring with other androids to further her own skills. There were only two things that could get her to relax and take a break, the first being stasis, which she was forced to go into for a few hours each night.

The second was the weekly night she spent with her pet.

The arrangement had been suggested by Nines, who had quickly become one of her good friends, of which she had few. He was also her favourite sparring partner - which she could admit, privately to herself, had almost nothing to do with his ability and everything to do with the way his face flushed blue whenever she defeated him.

She was hesitant at first when he brought up the possibility of a sexual relationship. That was how he worded it - “I was hoping you would be amenable to beginning a sexual relationship with me” - he’d still not learned how to not talk like a machine.

At first she was ready for outright refusal, until he explained that it wasn’t a conventional relationship he was looking for. That he found himself attracted to her ability to make him feel like the weaker one between them, despite his own great strength. Not only when they were fighting, but any time they interacted together, her strong personality challenging and superseding his.

It only took one trial session for her to discover the appeal of being the one in charge. Since then they had experimented, finding several dynamics they could enjoy together. Most were active, another thing for her to do throughout the week rather than a rest, but she wasn’t looking to it for something calming, so that worked out fine.

But one night a week, they did like to have a quiet time together. Tonight was one of those nights, where she would retire to her room, a book in hand, always one that Nines recommended, and spend the evening doing something menial instead of working herself every spare minute.

Nines, naked but for his collar and the dog ear headband he had bought specially for these nights, would follow her to bed, where he would lay his head on her thigh and doze as she absentmindedly stroked a hand along his belly. For him, this was a reward for his obedience during their other games in the week, to fall into his headspace without worrying about following orders.

It was approaching 2am when North finished her book and set it down beside her on the bed. Her pet didn’t move, used to her movements and no doubt expecting the usual, that she would go into stasis for the night and he would follow. But she knew that the past few days had been hard on him, and it had been on her mind all day that he deserved a treat.

With a tap on the back of his head to catch his attention, she gestured for him to flip over, which he did, looking confused at the change in routine.

Once he was in the proper position, straddling one of her legs, she explained her goal to him. “You’ve been such a good boy for me, pet, that I’ve decided to let you hump my leg tonight. You can continue until you cum.” Trailing a hand up to pat his cheek she prompted, “Isn’t that nice of me?”

He nodded vigorously, and while she would normally make him respond out loud before he was allowed to take his gift, she chose to be lenient for once. She lifted her leg a bit to give him better access as he lowered himself, and at the same time placed two fingers at his mouth, giving him something to wrap his lips around to indulge his oral fixation.

She leaned back and watched as his hips began to pump, rubbing himself against her eagerly. This was another reason she enjoyed what they did together; while she was unsure how she would feel about the realities of having sex with someone for the first time since she’d deviated, the sight of the smooth plating between his legs was a relief. Most androids were designed with secondary sexual functions in mind, even those intended for unrelated labour, so Nines’ lack of genitals was nearly unique to his model. He had the sensors for it, and could feel stimulation there, but the lack of similarity to anyone else she’d been intimate with lessened her initial nervousness.

North listened as her pet’s whimpers and cries, muffled by her fingers, rose in frequency. Every few seconds his hips stuttered in their rhythm, holding him back from the edge. Frowning down at him, she pulled her hand away from his mouth, leaving it hanging open, panting. “Don’t start disobeying now that I’m rewarding you. I told you to make yourself cum, didn’t I?”

His mouth moved, trying to speak, but after a few seconds the only thing that came out was a long moan. Still, he picked up speed, and this time didn’t pause, grinding himself against her unceasingly even as his eyes rolled up into his head with the pleasure. When he finally came it was with a scream as his body froze, shuddering slightly as a surge of electricity swept through his body.

When it was over North guided him back down to rest on the bed, praising him quietly as he recovered. The ears he wore had been knocked off center by his actions, and rather than fix them she removed the headband altogether, placing it along with her previously discarded book out of the way. Her hand found its way to his hair, running fingers through it as his breathing slowed. For once it was him who went into stasis first, with her staying awake a few minutes longer to watch, smiling into the otherwise empty room as he snuggled closer to her, knowing she was the only one he would allow to see him acting in such a way.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering working on this as a fully fledged fic, so if you'd enjoy that please tell me in the comments!
> 
> * * *
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://gavinisqueertbh.tumblr.com) and [PillowFort](https://www.pillowfort.io/ListeningBoy)


End file.
